


[podfic] Broadway Musical

by Annapods



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romantic Comedy, and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: This is the day that marked the Holy and Blessed Union of Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle.The merging of prominent bloodlines is always a grand occurrence, but breeding pedigree hunter families like Winchester and Harvelle is something to be rejoiced. It is also something to be meticulously planned, which thankfully the Host is very good at.Or, the romantic comedy where Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle are destined to get married, Castiel is given the task of playing matchmaker and fails terribly, the entire Heavenly Host becomes a sitcom audience, God warns against male pregnancy, and Jimmy Novak is incredibly unimpressed with angels in general.Written byGriftings.





	[podfic] Broadway Musical

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broadway Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792789) by [Griftings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griftings/pseuds/Griftings). 



> For the whisper square of my podfic bingo 2017.  
> For more explanations about the whisper thing, listen to the podder's notes at the end of the podfic.

[tumblr (part by part)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/bm) \- [dropbox (whole)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ivdiwlmt482gxr8/%5BSPN%5D%20Broadway%20Musical%20%28w%3AGriftings%20r%3AAnnapods%29.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
